Mi vida es una miseria Hasta que te conocí
by Infinity Infinytum
Summary: Natsu Dragneel es un chico deplorable. Que se la vive día a día a surfear en las redes de la Internet. Con un gran sueño. Encontrar a un chica que lo quiera tal y como es. Un chico sin gracia, sin amigos, sin personalidad y que suele hablar consigo mismo. Quien se rindió ante la chica de sus sueños... hasta que ella apareció.
1. Prólogo

**Declaración: **_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo este maravilloso mundo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo para algunas personas. Se recomienda discreción, por favor. Para mayores de 16.**

* * *

**Mi vida es una miseria. Hasta que te conocí.**

**[D. P. E.]**

**Palabras: 1938**

* * *

Con la página del documento martirizándolo enfrente. Deslumbrante, totalmente en blanco. Restregándole en la cara su ineficacia de poder escribir. Con cientos de Gameplays, animes, una gran variedad de fanfictions y juegos de FPS, eroges, novelas visuales, RTS, entre muchas otras cosas más acosándolo. Natsu Dragneel hallaba una forma de alejarse de ese círculo vicioso horrible, que él mismo había encontrado y llamado con el nombre de 'distracción', para poder comenzar con su ardua tarea de cumplir su sueño y hacerlo realidad. El cual, consistía en convertirse en un gran escritor. No de cualquier género, sino del romance, o lo que queda aún del romanticismo y la ciencia ficción.

Tenía la idea, al protagonista, el antagonista, a la chica, los aliados, el viejo y pequeño sabio verde. Todo, lo tenía todo en esa pequeña mente de aficionado. Todo, menos la personalidad de los personajes, y lo más importante, la historia.

Y cómo no tenerla, si se la pasa pensando de más con esa cabeza dura suya sobre que no funcionará, que a nadie le gustará, nadie en su sano juicio leería una barbaridad de historia como la suya. Ya nadie lee historias en donde existe la típica chica dulce, tierna, linda, infantil y aniñada. Por supuesto, hoy en día ese tipo de chica no existe más. Y sí la hay, deberá de estar encerrada en la torre más alta de un castillo, bajo llave, por órdenes de sus padres y custodiada por enormes ogros de trajes negros y armados hasta el cope de balas perforadoras. Simple y sencillamente, ese tipo de chica, la de su sueños, no existe y no está de más admitir que…

—Natsu: (_… Moriré solo, virgen, gordo y sin haber besado a una chica en los labios…_) —'Paff'. Pensó. Aporreando su frente contra el escritorio de su ordenador, al pensar tan negativamente de sí mismo como lo es todos los días (tras leer cada comentario de las chicas que hablan de sus novios, bien parecidos, que ni pizca le llega a los talones). Con tan abrumadora fuerza que hizo elevar por muy poco el monitor de su equipo.

Su forma de pensar, tan negativamente suya, era lo que más destacaba de su personalidad. Nadie lo culpa, era un joven sometido ante las nuevas reglas de la vida, de la sociedad. De aquella que ahora domina el mundo y la moviliza con hombres asquerosamente ricos, con deseos de más dinero. Esos hombres perfectos, perfectamente guapos, altos, caritas, de ojos claros y fornidos. Esos que solamente dicen una sencilla palabra y cautivan la atención de todo tipo de mujeres, sin importar la edad. Hombres de 'verdad', cómo se conoce, hombres 'perfectos'. Algo, que obviamente no era él, ni estaba tan cerca de serlo… ni por un poco.

Bueno, ¿cuál era problema?, ¿qué ya no existe su mujer 'perfecta'? Claro, aquello era cierto. Pero eso no significa que no pueda formar parte de aquella sociedad. Aquella sociedad de pura mierda, como muchos la asocian. Sociedad de mierda en donde ahora parece que son el dinero, el sexo y el poder lo que uno necesita, únicamente para subsistir en la vida de hoy en día. Una vida en dónde si no eres guapo, millonario, o eres influyente, no eres ni serás nadie.

—Natsu: (_… No soy nadie y jamás lo seré…_) —levantó su frente, el cual al despegarlo, se desprendió como si se hubiese colocado pegamento, porque se había pegado y su frente parecía la parte posterior de una estampa adhesiva— (_… Debería rendirme. No tiene caso que lo siga intentando. Mejor dejo de estudiar, consigo un trabajo y muero en un apartamento como cualquier otro 'forever alone'. Y sí sigo virgen a los veinte, voy y pago por una puta. ¿Qué más da? Sí voy a morir lo haré feliz. Aunque no dure ni dos minutos… Aghhh…_)

Extendió su brazo, se acomodó en su silla de escritorio, subió su pie derecho en la pierna izquierda y cogió el mouse. El cual usó para abrir otra pestaña de un gameplay de la selección de recomendación del vídeo que gustaba, y hacía caso omiso.

—Natsu: (_Me pregunto… ¿cómo será mi vida de ahora en adelante? ¿Tiene caso seguir esforzándome? Por más que actúe cómo un maldito 'caballero' jamás encontraré a mi dulce princesa…_) —Entonces, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por otra ominosa voz en su interior— ("_¿De qué te quejas? Sí la culpa la tienes tú")_

_(No me culpes a mí. No es culpa mía que ahora las mujeres vayan tras el dinero, o por un hombre guapo, o un maldito pene de treinta centímetros_)

("¿_Quieres decir qué…?_")

(… _Que las mujeres de ahora no son más que puras putas que prefieren sexo, sexo, sexo. Y que a dónde vamos, todas las niña de once años terminarán embarazadas, solas y amargadas. Listas para a completar la punta de mierda sobre la mierda. Ya nadie se fija en el interior ni en las intenciones_)

("_No entiendo_")

(Simple, si no eres guapo, olvídate de follar y acepta que morirás virgen, amargado, solo y desdichado. Así de simple)

("_Haces demasiado drama para sacar conclusiones cómo esas, sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que dices, ¿quieres novia solamente para follar? Eso no lo hace un caballero_")

(_Tal vez. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Me importa un cacahuate, estoy solo…_)

("_Con esos ideales…_")

('_No llegaré a ningún lado', ya lo sé. Siempre me lo repites. Da igual lo que haga. Aunque les sonría, les agradezca, las trate bien… estoy más solo que… estoy solo y punto_)

("_Eres todo un caso, galán_")

(_Lo que tú digas_)

Se sumergió de nuevo en ese mundo virtual. El cual hace mucho se había dado cuenta que era una salida de la realidad. Uno dónde las personas, cómo él, se refugiaban para no afrontar las adversidades que prepara la vida día a día. Sin embargo, uno no escapa de esas adversidades del todo. Uno dentro de la red debe de estar preparado ante todo. Como en el caso de nuestro amigo, del extraño cabello rosa, que al leer los fic's de muchas chicas, describían al personaje masculino con tan lúcido detalle que hasta asco le provocaba. Para rematar, añadían un fragmento de su vida, de las cuales siempre se tratan sobre cómo la autora describe un una aproximación de la realidad ambigua de su amor 'platónico', como si fuera lo más sensacionalista. Y esto era cómo la daga que arremete, perfora y gira en su corazón, entorno a los hechos y agraciados chicos que tienen la dicha de ser admirados, aunque en secreto, de una chica. ¡Una chica de verdad! Y aquello era lo que más cólera le daba en su interior. El por qué él no podía ser como uno de ellos. Que una chica se fijara en él. Por lo menos una vez. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Claro, porque no era nadie. O eso es lo que pensaba al respecto. Un chico que se la vive surfeando en la red. Que su sueño es ser escritor, pero que se vive atormentado por encontrar una historia que maraville a los lectores, en vez que escriba algo que realmente él desee con toda su alma. ¿Cuál era su problema?

¿Sería su apariencia?

—Natsu: (_Estoy bien. No tan, tan bien. Pero estoy regular_)

¿Su personalidad?

—Natsu: (_¡Mueran malditos SITH! ¡Wuaaaackkkk! 'Bizuuunk', 'Yuuunk'_)

¿Su actitud?

—Natsu: (_Negatividad ante todo, sí, señor_)

¿Habilidades?

—Natsu: (_Sé dibujar, 'escribir', me encanta leer…_)

("_Venga, tienes que tener algo mejor que eso. Algún deporte…_")

(_Me gusta el basquetbol, aunque no lo juego y sí lo hago no me sé las reglas_)

("_Tocar algún instrumento…_")

(No… ¿la flauta?)

("_¿Saber algún idioma…?_")

(_Sé un poco de inglés…_)

("_…_")

(_…_)

("_El problema eres tú, no sabes nada_")

(_Dime algo que no sepa_)

'Click', 'click, 'click'. Se adentró en la red, en la búsqueda de una fuente de distracción, el cual termina siempre en no escribir ni aprovechar el tiempo en nada. De vez en cuando encontraba un vídeo, un gameplay, algún opening, o una crítica. Leía fic's, bajo cualquier riesgo de encontrar una nota perdida de un diario de vida. O simplemente hacer rodar la rueda de su mouse hacía abajo en la página de inicio de su cuenta de 'HandPencil' (derechos reservados Mark Zullber). Donde su autoestima se veía afectada al ver cómo la mayoría de sus contactos, por medio de imágenes, fotos y pensamientos) tenían más vida social que él.

—Natsu: "Ughhh… (_¿Por qué nací en esta época? ¿Era tan difícil nacer unos pocos años atrás?_) —agachó la cabeza, decepcionado de sí mismo. Mientras pensaba las miles de cosas que haría si fuese uno de eso chicos que aparecían en las fotos— ("_Acéptalo, necesitas una novia_")

(_Eso ya lo sé, lo que necesito es saber cómo_)

("_Bueno, yo sé que ahí sentado, esperando a que aparezca tu madre por esa puerta, a decirte que una chica muy hermosa viene a visitarlos con su familia, no sucederá_)

Pero entonces, desde el vano de la puerta de la habitación, apareció su madre.

—Madre de Natsu: "Natsu, ven aquí y saluda a unos amigos que acaban de llegar de visitas. Y deja esa cosa en paz de una vez por Dios." —Diciendo esto, con un tono de orden, desapareció con los pasos desvaneciéndose de la habitación.

Un Natsu, con los ojos atónitos, asombrados y expectantes, no se creía por un momento lo que acababa de suceder. Su madre recientemente había llegado a decirle que unos amigos llegaron de visita, casi lo mismo que su subconsciente le había sugerido. ¿Realidad o ficción?

—Natsu: (_Eres brujo_)

("_Dije que una chica, nunca dije amigos. Además, tu madre no dijo nada de una familia…"_)

La voz de su madre, desde la sala, lo llamó de nuevo.

—Madre de Natsu: "¡Natsu, ven! ¡Saludo a nuestros amigos y a su familia!

—Natus: (_¿Y bien?_)

("_A lo mejor sus hijos son un par de niños…_")

(_Bueno, solamente hay una forma de averiguarlo…_)

("_Te aseguro que no hay ninguna chica de tu edad cómo para que…")_

Se levantó de su silla. Estiró su camisa desde el cuello. Tiró de su pantalón corto para acomodarlo y se aventuró al interior de la sala. Primero, pasó su atención a su madre, con la deslumbrante cabellera rosada. Desviarla a los dos adultos que se hallaban sentados en el sofá enfrente de su madre. Un hombre, grande, con facciones serias, de cabello rubio castaño. Una mujer dulce a simple vista, rubia, amigable, de buen ver, al lado de su seguramente esposo. Después a una pequeña y tímida niña cómo de unos ocho años, con el cabello rubio castaño, cómo los de su seguramente padre, aferrándose del brazo de su madre. Y por último, una joven, cómo de su edad, linda, bella, hermosa… una chica maravillosamente encantadora cómo la veas. De larga cabellera rubia como las de su seguramente madre. Hermosos ojos chocolates. Que sonreía de oreja a oreja, demostrando calidez, exclusivamente para él, sin mostrarse intimidada. Hasta cierto punto. Sin duda, aquella chica, era la chica de la torre que dejaron salir por esta ocasión sin sus guardias-ogros, para que él la pudiera conocer y seguramente casarse.

—Madre de Natsu: "Natsu, te presento a mis amigos. La familia Heartfilia. Jude, Layla, Michelle y Lucy" —Cada uno, al escuchar su nombre, hicieron un ademán de asentimiento. La pequeña Michelle únicamente se salvaguardó en la espalda de su madre y la chica, de la cabellera rubia, le brindó una hermosa sonrisa.

—Natsu: "Lucy…" —susurró, bajo un trance hipnótico— ("… ¡Esa es! ¡Esa es l_a chica perfecta!, ¡Ve por ella, galán! ¡Es tuya! Es hora de sacar ese dragón dentro de ti"_)

* * *

**Si la historia te gustó, por favor, deja un review y compártemelo. Te lo agradecería mucho y nos vemos en el otro capítulo :)**


	2. Parte I

**Declaración: **_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo este maravilloso mundo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo para algunas personas. Se recomienda discreción, por favor. Para mayores de 16.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por su grandiosos review. No saben lo feliz que me han hecho. Es la primera vez que tengo tanto en un solo capítulo. Que es hasta extraño, jeje. Así que, muchísimas gracias y espero que no decepcionarlos :D. Ahora, una cosa a aclarar. Sí alguien se sintió ofendido u ofendida, comprendan que es una historia. Es cierto, las mujeres pueden llegar a ser putas, pero nosotros los hombres tampoco nos salvamos. Es una cosa la cual me quejo y no quiero hablar hasta más adelante cuando Natsu se los demuestre. Mientras, disfruten la primera parte.**

* * *

**Mi vida es una miseria. Hasta que te conocí.**

**[D. P. E.]**

**Palabras: 1777**

* * *

I.

—Natsu: (Hora dos: Mi madre, después de mandarme a servirles gaseosa a 'nuestros' invitados, y por un casi accidente con el perro, ha sacado el álbum de fotos. Donde aparezco yo de recién nacido, las fotos de cuando me bañaban… desnudo… ¡Por todos los cielos, verán mi pene!)

Hace casi media hora, Natsu había optado por escapar de aquella incómoda conversación con los Heartfilias. Su única forma de salir, sin realmente retirarse físicamente de la habitación, era sacar su celular, sumergirse en la red móvil y leer unos cuantos fic's. Desbloqueó su móvil deslizando la portada de un dibujo suyo, realmente increíble, —era el dibujo de una chica pelirroja, usando un hermoso vestido azul, con pliegues. De hermosos ojos claros, de frente y con los brazos a la espalda—, era casi como si estuviera viva, o eso pensaba él de su creación. Pulsó el ícono de 'Internet' y lo llevó a la página principal del buscador de móviles. Deslizó una pestaña y pulsó el ícono de 'favoritos'. Deslizó la pantalla de arriba a abajo, en busca de algo. Cuando lo encontró se trataba de un acceso directo a la dirección de fic's. ' ', y lo presionó. Inmediatamente, una serie de links aparecieron en su pantalla. Pero a la que entró fue a la sección de anime, en busca de uno en particular o por lo menos que llevara un tiempo sin leer.

—Natsu: ("_¿De qué te preocupas? ¿No recuerdas que mamá colocó pegatinas en las fotos donde aparecemos desnudos, para que no se vea nuestro pene?"_)

(_Y si tú recordaras bien te acordarías que la última vez, no recuerdo cuándo, vimos el mismo álbum, las pegatinas se había caído en casi todas las fotos en las que aparecemos desnudos, genio_)

("_Bueno, es cierto. Pero qué tiene, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Nuestro pene habrá crecido ya considerablemente. No dejes que te afecte el pasado. Además, el tamaño no importa."_)

(_Eso dices tú, pero resulta que sí importa, genio_)

("_¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?"_)

(_Tengo mis razones e incluso pruebas_)

Natsu dirigió una mirada rápida y fugaz a la señora Heartfilia, la que sostenía el álbum de fotos reposado sobre sus piernas, mientras se inclinaba para apreciar más de cerca con gran detenimiento las fotos. La menor de los Heartfilias imitaba a su madre. El señor Heartfilia, totalmente desinteresado de las fotos, se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón individual al que se pasó, como si este fuese el dueño de la casa. Lucy, la hermosa hija de la familia Heartfilia, inclinaba el cuerpo porque su madre se encontraba en el otro extremo del sofá, Michelle en medio y ella al otro extremo. De vez en cuando se acomoda los pliegues del hermoso vestido celeste, que no hace mucho Natsu, después o mucho después de despejarse de su trance, se percató que ella usaba.

Natsu aprovechó en ver de reojo a Lucy en numerosas ocasiones, quien estaba atenta al álbum. Como su madre, estaba emocionada por las fotos de la antigua casa en la que antes vivían sus padres, su hermano, su hermana y él. En realidad hacía caso omiso ante la conversación de las madres. Al fin y al cabo, lo único interesante en aquella sala eran, su celular con (agradecidamente) conexión a Internet y Lucy. Pero era su celular donde ponía más atención. No porque fuese más interesante, sino porque no podía fijarse demasiado en la joven hija de los Heartfilias, sin que ella pensara que la acosaba. O que pensara cosas pervertidas de ella. Como, 'desnudarla', 'abusar de ella', o hasta 'secuestrarla de su familia y llevársela a quién sabe dónde'. Es por eso que se limitaba en mirarla como mínimo un par de veces, sin que ella llegara a sospechar de él, y hubo ocasiones en la cuales cruzaron miradas. Pero él rápidamente pasaba su atención a su celular sí o sí, con un notable sonrojo en el rostro, dejando a una Lucy confundida y a la vez intrigada.

—Layla: "Mira, esta es la foto de la casa en la que antes vivían" —comentó la señora Heartfilia, quien ella y Lucy compartían igual belleza. Sin duda parecían hermanas.

—Madre de Natsu: "Sí, es esa. Increíble que aún la recuerdes"

—Layla: "Es que solías hablar de ella tantas veces que aún recuerdo en dónde estaba cada cuarto, sin la necesidad de haberla visto"

—Madre de Natsu: "¡¿En serio?!" —preguntó la pelirrosa asombrada, ante el comentario de su vieja amiga. Casi se levantó expectante del sofá mediano donde su hijo le acompañaba.

—Layla: "Ji, ji, ji, ji. La verdad es que no. Solamente quería asustarte, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji."

—Madre de Natsu: "Ahhh… pues lo lograste, ji, ji, ji, ji"

Extrañamente, la conversación de ambas madres de familias parecía ser demasiado natural. Cualquiera diría, que con el tiempo, se hubieran perdido lazos con los años. Pero no para estas dos mujeres, quienes no solo ahora compartía edad, género, chismes y muchas otras cosas más, sino que hasta compartían el rol más valioso que podría, a lo mejor, tanto como para un hombre como para una mujer, ser madre y padre. Con hijos perfectos, saludables y que han educado con gran esfuerzo, dedicación y cariño.

—Lucy: "¿Por qué se cambiaron? Era una casa tan hermosa" —dijo, metiéndose en la conversación entre las dos señoras. La cual no pasó inadvertida.

—Madre de Natsu: "Porque era zona baja, y cuando llovía, las cañerías se inundaban. Desde la regadera como el inodoro. Ya te imaginarás cómo flotaba el popo en la ducha, ja, ja, ja, ja" —respondió, con una estruendosa carcajada.

—Natsu: (_No hacía falta que dijeras eso, mamá_) —pensó, ruborizándose de la vergüenza por la respuesta de su madre.

Natsu agradecía mentalmente que ella fuese capaz de meterse a una conversación, en la cual, sí él hubiese hecho lo mismo, lo hubieran ignorado sin más. Pero eso no era del todo lo que agradecía, sino, de que Lucy pudiera hablar con esa ominosa y hermosa voz que ella tenía. Cuando la escuchó hablar por primera vez, hace dos horas, fue cuando se presentó y le tendió la mano al pelirrosa para saludarse.

«—Lucy: "Mucho gusto, Natsu. Espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien, je, je, je. —esa risa, era hermosa. No había una igual.»

Sintió que se paralizaba. Que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía como entre la niebla y solamente en ese momento existían ella y él, sujetados de la mano. Una mano suave, algo que jamás había sentido en su larga vida. Quería poder sostener aquella mano para siempre. Eternamente sí se podía. Su corazón latía en un frenético frenesí. ¿Qué era aquella sensación que él sentía? ¿Deseo…? ¿Morbo…? ¿Excitación…? ¿Amor…? Fuese lo que fuese, era la primera y única vez que lo sentía, y si fuese solo con ella mejor. El trace esta vez era más fuerte. Su deseo de no salir de aquello que parecía trocarse en una fantasía, pronto se vio interrumpida cuando la madre de Lucy soltó un fuerte chillido de sorpresa.

—Layla: "¡Gyaaa…! ¡Mira a dónde hemos llegado! ¡Mira que cosita tan adorable! ¡Era tan pequeñito y bonito! ¡Lucy, Lucy, mira, es Natsu de bebé, cosita!

—Natsu: (_¡¿Qué quiso decir con lo de pequeñito y bonito?! ¡Oh no…!_)

¡Oh sí! Habían llegado a la parte en la que Natsu había nacido, y estaban a solamente una página de pasar a la hora del baño, entonces lo vería tal y como llegó al mundo. Y verían su 'cosita'. Lucy se acercó. Michelle se colocó entre ellas y observaron al bebé Natsu en unas doce fotos. En la cuales aparecía en brazos de su padre, en su cuna, con su madre y en las dos últimas fotos, antes de pasar a la siguiente página, en la cama, desnudándolo para…

—Layla: ¡El baño! ¡Mira, Lucy! ¡Cómo bañaban a Natsu de bebé! —La rubia mayor dio la vuelta a la página y chilló de nuevo, pero esta vez con más sentimiento. Señaló una foto en donde Natsu era bañado por su madre en una pequeña tina de plástico azul. La señora levantó el álbum para pasárselo y pudiera ver mejor la foto a su hija, dejando fuera de alcance la visión de la pequeña Michelle.

—Natsu: (_¡Oh no!, ¡oh no!, ¡oh no! ¡Estoy acabado! Hasta aquí llegó todo. Moriré virgen, solo y gordo de por vida. Sin haber tenido novia ni besado a ninguna chica nunca. Soy el peor perdedor de todos y el verdadero 'Maximus Forever alone' del universo…_)

("_No dramatices y pienses negativamente antes de tiempo. Mira_")

Natsu dejó su monólogo en paz, mientras prestaba atención a la joven Heartfilia quien negaba, avergonzadamente apenada y con un notable rubor en las mejillas, en un ademán y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado la oferta de su madre. La señora Hearfilia, al principio con un poco de decepción, la devolvió a sus piernas y trocó su mirada de tristeza a una emocionada al volver a ver las fotos de bebé de Natsu. Su rostro atemorizó a Natsu cuando la vio. Eras los ojos de una mujer pecaminosa, ilícita. Con las manos a cada mejilla y chillando como una niña pequeña. ¿Sería acaso la señora Layla Heartfilia una mujer corrompida y pedófila? Eso no le interesaba mucho que digamos. Su atención se centraba en la forma en que le había negado Lucy el álbum a su madre. No era algo que haya visto antes jamás. No, ella había negado enérgicamente y decidida ver a Natsu desnudo en una fotografía, —aunque se tratase una de bebé—, para respetar su privacidad. Jamás había visto algo igual. ¿Lo había hecho adrede? ¿O solamente lo hizo por hacer? Sea como sea, sus ojos no paraban de ver asombrado a una Lucy colorada y con una mano jugueteando con la otra, nerviosamente.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y después hizo algo que él no se vio venir. Le sonrió.

Fue una sonrisa nerviosa y apenada, pero eso sí, sincera. Con los ojos apacibles. Recatada. Y pudorosa.

—Natsu: (_Es como si ella…_) —Pensó—. ("_… como si ella estuviera realmente avergonzada de verte desnudo, aunque ella supiera que se tratara de una foto de hace años, cuando eras solamente un bebé._")

(_Esta chica…_)

("_Esta es la chica, es como la que hemos estado buscando todo este tiempo. Linda, hermosa, sencilla, humilde, recata y sobre todo…_")

(_Pura…_)

Le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa igual de humilde que la de ella, simplemente que en su rostro pareció ser más bien de otra forma menos humilde, sino de pura felicidad. Algo que ella notó y rápidamente apartó la mirada, tras ver el rostro del chico porque, ¿se volvió a ruborizar?

* * *

**Si la historia te gustó, por favor, deja un review y compártemelo. Te lo agradecería mucho y nos vemos en el otro capítulo :)**


	3. Parte II

**Declaración: **_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo este maravilloso mundo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo para algunas personas. Se recomienda discreción, por favor. Para mayores de 16.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por su reviews. Sabes que me es de mucha ayuda. Y como recompensa les traigo este capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Mi vida es una miseria. Hasta que te conocí.**

**[D. P. E.]**

**Palabras: 1927**

* * *

«—Natsu: (_He sido rechazado en numerosas ocasiones_)

(_Sin la necesidad de haberme declarado en ningún momento. Sus rostros lastimeros. Sus rostros de, 'lo siento, eres amigable, pero no eres lo que busco'. Me provocaba ira, enojo. Una cólera irremediable en las mujeres. Aquellas veces en las cuales siempre terminaba llegando a la casa, echarme a la cama sin tocar el ordenador, y llorar. Aquellos eran días en los que por ningún motivo tocaba ver gameplay, o leer fic's, ni nada_)

(_Recuerdo la primera como la última vez que me sentí rechazado por una mujer. No fue hace mucho en realidad…_)

(_Fue en el último año de la secundaria. En la hora de Educación Física. El maestro había dado la orden de formar equipos de tres. En aquel tiempo estaba rodeado de amigos. Un chico, bien parecido, pero respetable, era mi mejor amigo. Había ido varias veces a su casa, como él a la mía. Nos encantaba hablar de videojuegos como de cosas eventuales. Él de sus tantas novias que, con tan solamente quince años, me juró que casi las mujeres le llovían encima. En una ocasión, lo habían invitado a una fiesta de una amiga suya. Una chica se le insinuó y dijo que ese día prácticamente casi había perdido su virginidad. En secreto lo envidiaba. Era guapo, he de reconocerlo, pero era mi mejor amigo, que poco a poco se iba alejando, como los demás_)

(_Ese día hicimos equipo. Pero hacía falta alguien más para a completar el trío. Existía un grupo de chicas, que eran cómo las mejores amigas. Eran inseparables. Hacían equipos cuando se debía y se podía. Pero un día, el número no fue a favor de ellas. Los equipos estaban completos, pero había faltado una de ellas. Mi amigo la convenció de formar equipo con nosotros. Al principio ella lo dudó, y al final acabó aceptando. Después de todo, mi amigo era bueno convenciéndolas, hasta la fecha, os juro_)

(_El maestro nos dio una serie de ejercicios que deberíamos de llevar a cabo durante toda la clase. No se podía realizar ninguno sin la ayuda de dos personas. Las realizamos todas cada uno sin reparo. Hubo momentos muy difíciles, pero al final pudimos. Tocó realizar el último de los ejercicios. Consistía que entre dos tiraran al tercero. Para esto debíamos de tomarnos de las manos. No recuerdo bien cómo funcionaba el ejercicio, uno de mis grandes dones era mi pésima memoria —si tuviera novia, hipotéticamente hablando, ¿cómo le haría para acordarme de nuestro aniversario? Sería fácil que ella me lo recordara, pero es obvio que no sería así. Solamente un milagro me ayudaría—. Continuando, de nuevo, no sé cómo o por qué, pero mi amigo se retiró, o a preguntarle algo al profesor o al baño. El caso es que cuando nos dejó, a la compañera y a mí, solos, la chica se intimidó de mi presencia grotesca y se marchó, soltando su mano de la mía bruscamente y dejándome sentado ahí en la plaza. Únicamente bastaron cinco segundos para librarse de mí de una vez. Cuando desde un principio dudó darme la mano y lo veía yo en sus ojos, tan grandes y expectantes, juzgándome y recriminándome como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo en el pasado, y aún lo recordara. ¿Pero qué? Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué fue lo que yo hice para que las mujeres me juzguen tan mal? No les he hecho nada, jamás en mi vida había pensado en hacerles algo malo. Pero ahí están, como si lo hubiera hecho_)

(_Era intolerable. Y lo sigue siendo. Me juzgan sin antes conocerme. Por mi apariencia. ¿Acaso doy asco? ¿Por dónde? Son ellas las que dan asco al juzgarme de aquella forma. Deberían de estar avergonzadas. ¿Y por qué no juzgarlas también? Yo también podría hacerlo. Verlas tal y como ellas me ven a mí. Decirles en secreto putas o malditas zorras, que se van detrás del típico chico guapo. Para al final dejarlo por otro o ser dejadas. Y por si fuera poco, no dejarse respetar, para que sus vídeos sean filtrados por las redes infinitas de la Internet. Claro, yo no haría nada como eso y por eso digo, aquí y ahora, en la comodidad de mi sala, que me siento orgulloso de ser como soy. Gracias a mi madre, quien me enseñó a nunca faltarle el respeto a una mujer y ser con ellas un 'caballero'. Y claro, serlo sin ser lo que ellas desean. ¿Qué sí deseo el sexo? Por supuesto que lo deseo. Soy un hombre, que le enseñaron nunca agredir ni a sobrepasarme con las mujeres. Pero un hombre al fin y al cabo, con el deseo de tener una novia y demostrarle mi amor profundo hacia ella. Serle fiel, sincero. Alguien a quien abrazar y besar. Alguien con quien compartir mi vida_.)

(_Pero bueno, no fue solamente esa vez. Como esas hay muchas. Una peor que la otra. E insisto, es por lo mismo. La misma y estúpida razón de siempre. Como el caso de pedir prestado un objeto. Le pregunta a media aula menos a mí. ¡Hola! Yo no decidí ser feo de rostro. Que mi rostro no sea 'hermoso' no significa que no tenga la dicha de ser querido por alguien. Lamentablemente, todos preferimos a lo exterior que al interior. Como la chica de antes, que no era tan 'hermosa', ni espectacular. Habían mejores. Hasta yo podría enamorarme de ella. Pero gracias a lo que me demostró esa vez que bueno que no haya sido así, que me hubiera arrepentido toda mi vida. Maldita tabla de planchar_)

(_No quisiera entrar más en detalles, pero de hecho, durante mis tres años en la secundaria jamás recibí un miserable chocolate. Excepto por aquella chica. Jamás olvidaré ese día. Fue tan amable. Mejor que muchas otras chicas que haya conocido en mi vida. No podrán superarla, nunca_)

(_Estaba en segundo de secundaria. Era 14 de febrero, el día que más odio si les interesa. Porque no tengo a nadie con quién pasar el día. Me encontraba fuera del aula, enfrente, recargado en la barandilla de metal que impide que los idiotas se caigan del segundo piso —y digo idiotas, porque no hace falta el 'listillo' que se cree la gran cosa y se siente o se suba en las barandillas—. Recuerdo que enfrente de mi aula se encontraba la plaza principal. Ese día se llevaba a cabo un festival por motivo del 14 de febrero, en la plaza. Allí, se había montado impresionante caos. Y digo caos de revuelto que se lleva a cabo por los jóvenes que andan de aquí por allá. Con sus amigas sujetadas de los brazos. O ese típico show de '_casarse_'. Donde llenas una hoja con tus datos y al final, una copia barata de juez te replica: '_Ahora son marido y mujer_'. Sí claro, sí ahora ni las mujer se quieren casar al menos que le hombre sea o rico o exageradamente guapo. Sí se preguntan dónde diablos estaba mi amigo. Pregúnteselo a su mujer. Con quien se casó ese día, claro. Quién sabe a dónde se habrán ido_)

(_En fin. Estaba yo ahí, en la barandilla. Mi aula era el último. Desde afuera se podría apreciar a los compañeros de adentro del aula, a través de las ventanas abiertas. No había muchas personas. De hecho, solo se encontraban unos cuantos compañeros. No recuerdo bien. Pero al fondo. Al otro extremo, se encontraban dos chicas. Sus nombres nunca me los aprendí bien, porque eran especiales. Sonaban cómo de origen alemán, pero eran hermosos, únicos. Eran mejores amigas conversando mutuamente. Una cosa que creo recordar, es que vi llegar a dos compañeras, de esas las cuales se hacían pasar por los 'populares', dos chicas lindas de rostro, he de admitir, pero que en su interior no eran más que puro popó, echado a perder. Sí, lo leyeron bien, popó echado a perder. Nunca fui de esas personas que usaran palabras agresivas ni insultos __—m__i madre me enseñó. A las malas, pero lo hizo. Ojalá existiesen más como la mía. Sería un mundo y una vida perfecta. Sin 'DISCRIMINACIÓN'__—__. Les vi sentadas en sus butacas. Recogiendo algo de sus bolso. Curioseando, palpando, buscando. Hasta que una de ellas pudo encontrarlas y las sacó tirándolas como si fuese un saco de patatas. Una bolsa de plástico transparente, adornado con un moño en el cuello, de brillante color rojo. Eran dulces, chocolates para ser precisos. 'Besos'. Vi que recogían sus pertenencias y se marchaban. Yo volví a lo mío. No sé, rogando a quiénes sean que se los dieran, fuese yo uno de ellos. Sí claro. Cómo si me dieran algo a mi alguna vez. Regresé para verlas, pero se había marchado. Nunca me vieron y en el fondo supe que jamás me vería_)

(_A excepción de ella. Una de las chicas de nombre 'único', se me acercó. Con una paleta y un 'beso' en la mano. Al principio creí que deseaba preguntarme algo, pero no fue así. En vez de eso me dio los dulces y me deseó un feliz 14 de febrero. Sonreí. Claro, estaba feliz…_)

(_Ese día fue triste, bueno y otra vez triste. Primero triste por lo de esas chicas egoístas, luego bueno por los dulces de esa chica, y después triste, porque yo feliz, había guardado el 'beso' en mi bolsillo. Sí me había comido la paleta, de cereza, pero el chocolate me lo guarde para después. Grave error. Cuando llegué a mi casa el chocolate se había derretido. Tuve que arrojarlo al cesto de basura, porque se derritió y mi playera se manchó. Después de tanto haberlo atesorado, no pude nada más que solo lamer mis dedos de ese delicioso chocolate. Les juro que de haber visto indicios de afecto de parte de esa chica, me le hubiera declarado_)»

—Madre de Natsu: "Natsu, ¡Natsu! ¿En qué tanto estás pensado?"

Ella tironeó del brazo de su hijo bruscamente, haciéndolo despertar de su trance. Agitó su cabeza de lado a lado como lo hace igual un perro al ser mojado, y contestó con un '¿_Eh?' _desorientado, mientras se tallaba el brazo derecho, donde su madre le había primero pellizcado y después tirado. Pronto vio frente a sus ojos los rostros desconcertados de Layla y Lucy. Al principio, dudoso, no supo qué hacer, había estado pensando vagamente dentro de su mente desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Para colmo, fue su madre quien lo despertó de su trance. Palideció y se sonrojó. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Era vergonzoso saber cómo los demás te veían mientras tú te quedas como un bobo mirando hacia la nada, pensando a lo mejor en cosas pervertidas. ¿Y sí todo este tiempo no estuvo viendo a la nada, sino a Lucy?

—Natsu: (_Dios, Dios, haz lo que quieras conmigo. Quémame, haz que alguien me dispare, que pise popó de perro, o lo que quieras. Pero por favor, por lo que más quieras, dime que no estuve viendo todo este tiempo directamente a Lucy, que me moriría, pero de la vergüenza_) _—_Sudó frío. Sintió que se le resbalaba el sudor por el cuello y por la frente.

—Layla: "Vaya, nunca antes había visto a nadie tan concentrado en mi vida. De seguro que estuviste pensando en tu novia, ¿no es cierto, Natsu? Porque tienes novia, ¿no? ¿La tienes? ¿Tienes novia, Natsu?" _—_Dijo, con ese tono burlesco de mujer chismosa que se mete en todo, hasta debajo de las faldas.

Obviamente, aquella pregunta fue imprevista. Dejó atónito a nuestro pelirrosa y sin embargo, a una Lucy de rostro preocupantemente alerta. Con ojos grandes y atentos, como si esperara que la respuesta del chico lo dijera todo, a partir de aquel momento.

* * *

**Si la historia te gustó, por favor, deja un review y compártemelo. Te lo agradecería mucho y nos vemos en el otro capítulo :)**


	4. Parte III

**Declaración: **_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo este maravilloso mundo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo para algunas personas. Se recomienda discreción, por favor. Para mayores de 16.

* * *

**Mi vida es una miseria. Hasta que te conocí.**

**[D. P. E.]**

**Palabras: 4163**

* * *

III.

Afuera, el día se hacía de noche. Detrás de un hermoso atardecer se anunciaba un estrellado velo nocturno. Una espléndida brisa ululaba fuera de la ventana, arrastrando los pensamientos, olvidando los recuerdos y arrebatando los momentos a su paso, mientras dentro de la sala, Natsu veía a Lucy cómo un estafermo. Observaba sus pómulos levemente sonrojados cómo si alguien le hubiera esparcido escarcha roja con un dedo, avergonzada por la forma en que él la miraba. Sus labios, repasados por un intenso pintalabios color rojo vivo, un poco de delineador negro remarcaba sus grandes ojos achocolatados y unos mechones de cabello rubio le caía del lado derecho de su mejilla. De momentos, los ojos de Lucy se centraban al piso, luego a Natsu y volvían al piso de nuevo.

—Layla: "Y bien, Natsu ¿la tienes o no? Je, je, je." —replicó, llevándose la mano derecha a la boca para cubrirse una infantil risilla, con ese tono burlón que hacía sacar de sus casillas al chico pelirrosa.

Solo bastaba con ver la expresión en el rostro socarrón de la mamá de Lucy, para determinar que se divertía al ver la escena incómoda que se presentaba en la sala. Después de que la señora Heartfilia le preguntara, Natsu quedó repentinamente atónito. Su cuerpo comenzó a transpirar de más. Sintió esa necesidad de rascarse en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, y por si fuera poco sentía un gran nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Deslizó la mano derecha 'disimuladamente' por su pierna para deshacerse de la comezón que se adueñaba cerca de su entrepierna, pero solo la rozó y la comezón persistió.

—Natsu: (_Maldición, ¿qué rayos digo ahora? Estoy sudando, tengo comezón y es obvio que durante mis 17 malditos años nunca he tenido novia. ¿Qué hago?_)

("_Haz lo correcto, di que no la tienes, pero se tú mismo mismo_")

(_Claro, y pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida, no gracias_) —Se rascó instintivamente la cabeza, y buscó una excusa rápida, pero no muy exorbitante—. (_Demonios, ya que, lo haré. Pero si no funciona… jamás lo volveré hacer_)

En ese momento sintió la necesidad de tirar de su cabello con ambas manos o golpearse la frente contra el muro.

Pensó en ello meticulosamente mientras afuera el viento ganaba fuerzas. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Si tan solo debería ser quién es? No había problema si nunca ha tenido novia, existen muchos chicos y chicas ahí afuera que no tienen pareja. Que comparten sus días con sus familiares y amigos. Menos él, un chico que siempre permanece dentro de casa, con el miedo de salir y ser fuertemente criticado por las miradas de todos, y más que nada, ¿qué sería lo que las mujeres pensarían de él al verlo?

Entonces, desde el sillón, al lado de su madre, dedicó una última mirada al rostro avergonzado de Lucy a la señora Heartfilia, quien mostraba una gran sonrisa amena, jovial. Como sí la chica joven fuese ella y no su hija. Porque a simple vista solo tienes que verlas para saber quién de las dos es la adulta y quien la joven.

Miró la comiquísima sonrisa simpática de la señora Heartfilia dibujada en su cara. Un gesto que lo decía todo en una sola imagen. Entonces lo asimiló bien y lejos de ser una sonrisa divertida resultaba ser una de absoluta complicidad. Algo que hizo irritar muy a dentro de él. Si algo le molestaba a Natsu Dragneel —además de los chicos 'perfectos' y las 'putas'— eran las personas que se pasaran de listo con él, y más los adultos como ella.

—Natsu: (Se está divirtiendo la muy... Ya verá) —se hundió lo más que pudo al sillón, se sentó firmemente, se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo y se dirigió a la señora Heartfilia con los ojos echando chispas—. "¿Novia, qué es eso?" —Inquirió en un tono burlesco y continuó de ese modo—. "Mi mamá no me deja tenerla, dice que son mala influencia e incluso del diablo" —aunque en realidad dijo 'del diabluuu'.

Entonces, madre e hija estallaron en risas (pero no risas de esas que uno arremete como un loco tras un buen chiste, sino risas 'sofisticadas', unas 'ji, ji, ji, ji' que Natsu no se las creyó. Eran, desde su punto de vista y la de muchos seguramente, cursis, pero lindo y hermoso surgiendo desde los labios rojos de Lucy). Que se prolongaron cuando la señora Dragneel fingió una rabieta contra su hijo.

—Sra. Dragneel: "¡Eso no es cierto, Natsu Dragneel!" —hizo un ademán de querer abofetearlo, pero solo le advirtió y el chico se unió a las Heartfilias, riéndose, pero él con unas 'ja, ja, ja, ja' resonantes.

—Natsu: "Claro que sí. Además, no quiero que mi mamá se ponga celosa cuando le ponga más atención a otra mujer que no sea ella. Se pondría muy triste de que ya no le abrace" —se acercó a su madre y la comenzó a abrazar afectuosamente, de acuerdo al ambiente, molestándola y riendo al mismo tiempo.

—Sra. Dragneel: "No mientas, Natsu Dragneel" —se liberó del abrazo de su hijo y el chico se apartó de su madre aun riendo, como las Hearfilias. Las cuales ya no aguataban más las risas que se habían vuelto carcajadas y ya hasta se había puesto coloradas, sus mejillas ardían y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas estaban.

—Natsu: "¿Y entonces?"

—Sra. Dragneel: "Ya te lo dije, por mi ten todas las novias que quieras, pero cuidadito me sales con que un día vengas con una panzona, porque ni creas que te lo voy a cuidar."

—Natsu: "Ja, ja, ja, yo no soy así, mamá"

—Sra. Dragneel: "Ya lo sé, hijo, pero ya sabes que ahora todas las chicas andan así de locas por la calle, violadas, asesinadas, de prostitutas y hasta embarazadas. ¿O no, Layla?

—Natsu: (Eso no hace falta que me lo digas) —sintió un pinchazo en su interior, uno de frustración.

Varias confesiones, imágenes, fotos, relatos, gran variedad de edades que comenzaban por el número 10 y ascendía sin ningún fijo, aparecían frente a sus ojos cómo un recuento. Eran las cosas que día a día se topaba por la Internet como una especie de historial. Como si fuese algo normal ver cada día. A chicas de solo trece años follando y participando en orgías. Mujeres que se auto exhiben como animales de un zoológico. Hombres que se enorgullecen del número de mujeres con las que se han acostado. Y cuántas novias han tenido… besado y tenido sexo. Solo pensar en eso el dolor, una punzada agria crecía en su interior. Pena. Pena y envidia. Pero sobre todo pena, vergüenza y extrañamente ira.

—Sra. Heartfilia: "Cierto, muchas chicas de hoy en día ya no saben cocinar, lavar su propia ropa, arreglar la casa. Las chicas de hoy en día ya no se dan a respetar. Pero los hombres no son una excepción. Siempre se van por la más, ejém…" –carraspeó un poco— "zorra que vean" –respondió, sin dejar de mirar directamente a los ojos enarcados de la Sra. Dragneel.

—Natsu: "Ejém. Hola, yo no soy así" —se aclaró la garganta y saludó a ambas señoras para que le prestaran atención.

—Sra. Heartfilia: "Y eso está muy bien, Natsu. Fíjate que este mundo moribundo necesita más chicos como tú. Chicos que respeten a las chicas, que las trate bien y las protejan cuando sea necesario. Que le digan lo que está bien y qué está mal, y viceversa. ¿Cómo se dice? ¡Complementarse! Obviamente, este mundo también necesita chicas que se den a respetar, comprendan y razonen perfectamente. Que sepan defenderse y llamar la atención sin la necesidad de exponer sus cuerpos cuando con la personalidad les basta. Mujeres que apoye, ayuden y vayan siempre detrás de ellos. Si una mujer se siente mal, el hombre debe ir para consolarla. Sí el hombre pasa por un mal momento la mujer debería ir y ayudarlo. Hombres como en los viejos tiempos. Detrás de un gran hombre existe una gran mujer. Si algo le hace falta a la mujer el hombre debería de responsabilizarse e ir y hacerse cargo. No que ahora los hombres mandan a las mujeres por los recados. Eso no lo hace un caballero, Natsu" —hizo una corta pausa y puso cara seria de lo siguiente que dijo, mientras levantaba el dedo índice—. "Tú no mandas a tu mamá cuando necesita algo, ¿verdad? Vas y lo consigues por ella"

—Sra. Dragneel: "Ojalá, tengo que ordenarle y hasta advertirle con quitarle la computadora, sino no lo hace." —comentó fría, observándolo con esos ojos que solo una madre puede hacer, acusadoramente.

—Natsu: "Pero lo hago, ¿no?" —graznó.

—Sra. Dragneel: "Bajo advertencias, claro. Así cualquiera los hace" —concluyó.

—Sra. Heartfilia: "Bueno, pero obedeces"

—Natsu: "Más que Gajeel, sí" —se defendió.

—Sra. Heartfilia: "¿Gajeel?" —levantó una ceja, cuidadosamente como si tratara de no arrugarse la frente, con la duda.

—Sra. Dragneel: "Mi segundo hijo" —respondió.

—Natsu: "¿Segundo? Pues actúa como si fuese el primero. Sale aquí, sale allá. Sale cuando quiere, se desaparece quien sabe dónde y entra cuando quiere" —su tono de voz cambió insípidamente. Algo que las tres notaron, más la rubia menor, quien permanecía callada, escuchando atentamente la conversación, con un sonrisa en el rostro. Que no era tan grande como las que hace un rato había hecho.

Por cierto, tanto Michelle como su padre, se había retirado de la sala para irrumpir la habitación de los hermanos Dragneel. El señor Heartfilia antes había despertado de su profundo sueño, abruptamente, al recordar que hoy, sábado, habría encuentro de luchas en la programación. Si su deseo de ver las luchas fuese igual de grande que su dedicación al trabajo sería el empleado perfecto. Natsu lo condujo por la sala hasta su habitación —porque el rubio-castaño afirmaba que si no veía sus luchas se marcharían de inmediato y se instalarían en un bar o restaurante familiar cercano—, un cuarto de tamaño regular, habitable para dos personas. Dentro se hallaban dos camas. Una familiar y la otra individual. En la familiar dormía Natsu y en la otra Gajeel. Hace ya un tiempo que se planeaba comprar una cama más grande para el segundo hijo (cuyo cuerpo comenzó a crecer rápidamente), pasarle la individual a la hija más pequeña y cambiar su vieja cama de Natsu de cuando era solo un niño por la que tenía Gajeel. La habitación estaba pintado por dos capas de pintura de un azul claro. El cuarto de sus padres por uno pistache y la de su hermana por un tono violeta.

La habitación de los hermanos solo tenía una ventana, con vista a la calle. Las demás habitaciones tenían dos ventanas. La de la hermana pequeña al patio y al pasillo, la de sus padres a la calle y al pasillo. Natsu lo condujo a su habitación. Notó que era alto, sin embargo, él le pasaba por unos cuantos centímetros más. No dejó de pensar ni por un momento lo peligroso y hostil que aparentaba ser. Sus ojos fríos y siempre enarcados. Los labios curvados hacia abajo. La cara inexpresiva, la cabeza muy en alto, los hombros rectos, hacía sentir incómodo al pobre chico.

Sobre todo ese abultado bigote castaño entre la nariz y la boca del hombre. Si de algo disfrutaba Natsu el ser hombre, era tener bigote. No por el pene, ni por el hecho de no sangrar cada mes a través de él, ni mucho menos por no dar a luz. (El cual lo asombraba increíblemente el esfuerzo que da la mujer durante el parto, sobre todo en una segunda o tercera ocasión. Había leído en varias fuentes que la experiencia de parir es lo más cercano a la muerte, y no hablamos de una, ni dos veces, los que sean necesario hasta que nazca el bebé. Y según se dice, nada que ver con un golpe a los testículos. Lo cual para un hombre se siente horrible. Como aquella vez que un compañero suyo lo golpeó a él y otro compañero con un tubo de PVC. Por un momento creyó que se quedaría sin herederos). Un buen bigote, como el del Sr. Heartfilia decía muchas cosas sobre un hombre. Sobre todo en cuanto a la experiencia y lo que uno ha pasado. Si algo veía con detenimiento en el padre de Lucy, era su gran y frondoso, pero sobre todo, bien cuidado bigote. Castaño como su cabello solo que sin los primeros brotes de canas asomándose.

Ese tipo de bigote bien cuidado le recordaba demasiado al tipo de hombres que lo usaban en los siglos antiguos. Como cuando jugaba juegos de estrategia en tiempo real. Uno más específico, en los años del descubrimiento de América. Ese tipo de juegos le encantaba. Realmente le hacía sentir estar dentro del juego, envolverlo en la historia. Atraparlo en el ambiente de la era de la colonización. Transportar a tus unidades por medio de barcos, fragatas y canoas. Descender y por primera vez pisar tierra firme. Nuevas tierras aún por descubrir. Le fascinaba, pero sobre todo, la música de fondo. Cuando una de las pistas de ese bello soundtrack tocaba, hacía vagar su efímera imaginación. Envolviéndolo en un ambiente donde la electricidad aún estaba a siglos de distancia de ser indispensable para la humanidad. Donde los primeros hombres en descubrir aquellas extrañas tierras daban sus vidas en el descubrimiento de nuevos horizontes, nuevos sitios, un nuevo mundo que colonizar.

Una vez se dijo que algún día él tendría un bigote igual. Uno que marcara los retos de la edad, que le demostraría a los jóvenes como él, el significado de la palabra esfuerzo en un montón de pelo bajo la nariz y arriba de la boca. Que al verlo dijera: '_¿Ves este bigote? Dice que he soportado 40 malditos años de vida sufriendo con esfuerzo todo lo que tengo. Cuidando de mi familia, alejado de todo vicio. Con algunas cuentas todavía por pagar, cuando cobre mis millones al finalizar la semana. Ahora, niño, ve a casa que tu mamá te habla. Creo que no terminaste de tender la cama. Estás en serios problemas_'

Algo parecido decía el bigote del Sr. Heartfilia. Pero en vez de eso más bien el suyo decía: _'Ve mi bigote, luego a mi esposa, ahora veme a los ojos. Si te sorprendo viendo a mi mujer entre la cara y su vientre, o por detrás, te advierto que mañana no querrás levantarte de tu cama. Lo mismo va para mis princesas. Un comentario fuera de lugar y te dejo sin piernas. Tú decides._' Un escalofrío le recorrió de la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Su piel se puso como gallina, y agitó la cabeza impulsivamente como un perro mojado. Entró al cuarto, cediendo el paso al Sr. Heartfilia a sus dominios. Le mostró su cama, en el escritorio del ordenador tomó el control remoto del televisor y se lo entregó en la gran mano áspera de Jude, justo en el momento que decía: _'Aquí tiene el control. Póngase cómodo_'. Este respondió con un afectuoso y recompensado '_gracias_', aunque con su voz grave y gruñona fue lo más parecido a un _'ya era hora_' de su parte.

Jude se echó a la cama grande, el peso de su cuerpo hizo que se hundiera en la cama, cien por ciento relleno de algodón. Alzó el brazo con el control en la mano, la extendió y la dirigió al televisor que estaba suspendido en un soporte de metal pegado al muro, y este se encendió emitiendo una especie de descarga eléctrica, con la imagen lentamente apareciendo hasta hacerse más nítida. Mientras, Natsu procedía a marcharse, pero el rubio-castaño lo detuvo antes de que saliera de la habitación.

«—Sr. Heartfilia: "Oye, hijo, ¿qué canal es el de deportes?" —su voz fue algo grave y a la vez impaciente. A grandes rasgos se notaba su desesperación. Era obvio que esperaba esta hora con ansias. Todo se reflejaba a través de esos ojos y su boca temblorosa, hasta en el gran bigote que portaba.»

Natsu se fue de su habitación dejando solo al padre de Lucy, después de responderle _'canal nueve, señor_' y esfumándose atravesando el marco de la puerta.

Regresó a la sala. Echó una mirada rápida y disimulada a su madre y a las Heartfilia. Primero a Layla, que no paraba de cuchichear con su madre, seguido de Michelle —que permanecía escondida en el brazo de su madre— y una minuciosa a Lucy. Oh por Dios, que hermosa estaba con sus fino y largos cabellos dorados ondulándose por la brisa que entraba a través de la única ventana con vista a la calle, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su sonrisa adornando su cara.

«—Natsu: (_Perfecto para un cuadro_) —fue lo que pensó en aquél instante.»

Cruzó la estancia hasta el sofá en el que estaba su madre y se sentó a su lado. Cinco minutos después, Michelle le dijo a su mamá que ya deseaba irse. Estaba cansada. Su ojitos irritados lagrimeaban, y se pasaba de vez en cuando un pequeño puño para tallar sus párpados. Lo que hizo Layla fue convencerla para que fuese a la habitación de los hermanos Dragneel, para que acompañase a su padre. Al principio se negó, entonces la rubia mayor le sugirió que si aceptaba ir si Lucy la acompañaba, pero que no se quedaría, solo la llevaría y regresaba. La niña aceptó. Medio minuto después, ambas hermanas se levantaron del gran sofá. Lucy apresuró a decirle a Natsu _'Entraré a tu habitación con tu permiso, espero no sea mucha molestia_', con una gran y encantadora sonrisa, que hizo estremecer y reaccionar al pelirrosa estúpidamente tres segundos después de quedar embobado mirando su rostro, directamente a sus ojos.

«—Natsu: "No es ninguna molestia, pasa, mi habitación es tu habitación."»

«—Lucy: "Muchas gracias" —atinó a decir. Su expresión era muy elegante.»

Esbozó una hermosa sonrisa que hizo estremecer al pobre chico y se marchó con su hermanita tomadas de la mano. La menor enfrente y la mayor detrás. Layla tuvo que hacerse un poco hacia atrás, la Sra. Dragneel solo asintió. Entonces ambas doblaron a la izquierda y entraron a través del umbral, con los ojos del chico siguiendo a la rubia hasta perderla de vista. Un par de minutos más tarde regresaría, disculpándose debidamente por la demora. Su madre y la Sra. Dragneel advirtieron su llegada, la pelirrosa le aseguró que no se preocupara de nada.

Pero Natsu, él no la notaría, porque sería justo en esos momento en que se perdería en sus propios recuerdos. Regresándonos al presente.

—Sra. Heartfilia: "¿Ah? No entiendo."

—Sra. Dragneel: "Pasa que mi segundo hijo está pasando por esa fase de rebeldía. Suele pedir constantemente permiso para salir con sus amigos y amigas. A veces se va temprano y regresa un poco tarde." —se apresuró a contestar.

—Sra. Heartfilia: "Ahhhh... Pues no le veo nada de malo. Excluyendo la parte de regresar tarde, claro"

—Natsu: "Pues sí es malo porque no importa que tan necio o mal agradecido sea, siempre le darán permiso. Sea donde sea, a la hora que quiera" —Añadió, tosco y receloso.

—Sra. Dragneel: "Claro que no. Siempre le pregunto a dónde va y que me avise"

—Natsu: "¿Y te avisa? ¿Quién dice que una vez estando donde te haya dicho no se irá a otra parte? ¿A caso tienes un microchip implantado en sus ropas? Por lo menos yo estoy aquí, para que no te pongas nerviosa preguntándote dónde estoy, qué hago. Cuando sabes perfectamente que estoy bien. Sentado sin molestar a nadie."

—Sra. Dragneel: "Bueno, no te haría mal un poco de ejercicio"

—Natsu: "Pero..."

—Sra. Heartfilia: "Bueno, ya basta. No hace falta que nos agarremos a golpes como animales, siendo personas civilizadas. ¿No les parece?" —entonces, ambos Dragneel hicieron un ademán de afirmación. En los ojos de los dos refulgían fuego y algo de consternación—. "¿Sabes, Natsu?, me recuerdas un poco a Lucy"

Ese comentario lo atrapó muy desprevenido. El chico volvió su atención a la rubia mayor, rápidamente a Lucy, la cual estaba un poco confundida, y regresó su vista a Layla. Con los ojos tan grandes que parecía salir casi de sus cuencas. Era obvio su reacción de sorpresa.

—Natsu: "¿Cómo dice?"

—Sra. Heartfilia: "Sí, como te dije, me recuerdas un poco a como es Lucy normalmente en casa"

—Sra. Dragneel: "¿Por qué?" —dijo, metiéndose en la conversación.

—Sra. Heartfilia: "Porque siempre vas a verla en la casa. Ella nunca sale, al menos que sea para ir a comprar o las veces que salimos a dar un paseo en familia. Ella siempre va a estar en casa, ¿no es cierto, Lucy?" —se volvió a su hija, sonriéndole y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lucy: "Sí, ji, ji, ji"

—Natsu: (¡_Gracias, Dios, por darle una hermosa sonrisa y una magnífica voz_!)

—Sra. Dragneel: "¿En Serio? ¿Y eso por qué?" —aunque la pregunta parecía ser dirigido hacia una persona en realidad fue más un pregunta al aire como esperando a que una de las dos respondiera. No fue de esperar que fuese la joven Heartfilia quien respondiese esa pregunta. Después de todo era de ella de quien estaban hablando.

—Lucy: "No es que no me guste mucho salir" —se hizo un poco hacia adelante, para sentarse casi en la orilla del sofá. Pasó sus manos para acomodarse la falda debajo de sus piernas juntas y las inclinó a un lado. Algo que la Sra. Dragneel no veía desde hace mucho tiempo, quizá en las juntas de la escuela— "Me gusta, pero prefiero estar en casa con mi familia, ayudando. Saber que si me necesitan pueden estar muy seguros de que puedan contar conmigo en cualquier momento. Además, si saliera podría preocupar a mis padres. Sobre todo a mi papá, je, je, je."

—Natsu: (¡_Gracias, Dios_!)

—Sra. Heartfilia: "Su padre es muy cariñoso y sobreprotector con ella. La cuida demasiado. Si sale a un lado le pregunta a dónde, con quién, por qué, uff... Solo hace falta que le tome el tiempo con su reloj o mande a una persona para que la escoltase de camino a casa."

—Natsu: (_¡Esa no sería una mala idea!_)

—Sra. Dragneel: "Ja, ja, ja. ¿En serio?"

—Sra. Heartfilia: "En serio. Sin mentirte, me dijo que le enseñara ser una señorita. Que se porte bien, que sea recatada, que hiciera tareas domésticas, que pidiera permiso cuando se deba. Un montón de cosas. Prácticamente yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe." —agitó los brazos solapadamente, mientras los demás reían por el pequeño monólogo.

—Sra. Dragneel: "Pues fíjate que muchos padres ahora hacen eso de cuidarlas. Luego, luego se ponen locas y ya piensan que por tener novio y mayoría de edad creen que ya son totalmente autosuficiente, cuando no pueden ni planchar sus ropas. Mucho menos lavarla. No, los hombres de familia cuidan mucho más que nada a las mujeres, ¿para que después un tipo bueno para nada venga y haga lo que quiera con ella? No, primero le mete una buena ostia y después pregunta. Si vieras cómo se pone Igneel cuando ve a un solo chico cerca de Wendy. Por todos los cielos, este hombre solo busca problemas. De seguro Jude hace lo mismo con Lucy y Michelle, ¿no?

—Sra. Heartfilia: "¿Quién? ¿Jude? Sí claro. No es que no se preocupe mucho de Michelle, pero ese hombre cuida más de Lucy que a ella, o incluso más que a mí, sniff, sniff" —continuó con su dramático monólogo.

—Lucy: "Eso no es cierto, mamá. Papá nos quiera a las tres por igual. Eso me lo ha dicho"

—Sra. Heartfilia: "No es cierto, sniff. Yo sé que un día tu padre nos dejará a Michelle y a mí para puedan quedarse solo ustedes dos, buahhhhh..." —fingió sollozar. Retirando con ambas manos unas falsas lágrimas de sus ojos, y disimulando una sonrisa en el rostro."

—Lucy: "N-no generalices cosas sin sentido como esas, mamá" —desde la distancia, se notaba que la joven Heartfilia pasaba un mal rato.

—Sra. Heartfilia: "No generalizo nada, Lucy. Nos van a abandonar y tendré que casarme con otro hombre que no me amará a mí ni a Michelle, sniff..."

—Lucy: "Ay, mamá"

La chica torpemente se pasó la mano derecha por la frente, avergonzada. Sus mejillas ya se habían puesto rojas.

Era incómodo, aunque solo se tratará de una broma, casi parecía ser real. Cualquiera juraría que la gran señora Heartfilia, esposa de un hombre alto, recto y derecho, madre de dos hermosas chicas (he ahí la razón de que Lucy fuese una jóven resplandeciente), bella como una rosa blanca de bordes amarillos, fuese a lo mejor una actriz de teatro inmaculada.

—Sra. Heartfilia: "¡Ah, ya sé!" –repentinamente dejó de llorar.

—Lucy: "¿Qué cosa, mamá?" -ella dejó de pasarse la mano por el rostro y le prestó atención.

—Sra. Heartfilia: "Que Lucy se quede con Natsu, así yo me quedaría con Jude, ji, ji, ji" —otro comentario imprevisto.

—Lucy y Natsu: "¡¿Ehhh?!"

* * *

**Si la historia te gustó, por favor, deja un review y compártemelo. Te lo agradecería mucho y nos vemos en el otro capítulo :)**


	5. Parte IV

**Declaración: **_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo este maravilloso mundo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**Mi vida es una miseria. Hasta que te conocí.**

**[D. P. E.]**

**Palabras: 5512**

* * *

IV.

No importaba lo que él hiciera, siempre existiría una razón que lo sacara de quicio. Que quebrantara su pobre y diminuto corazón corrompido por mujeres interesadas, soberbias y hasta inconformes. A veces era más estimulante escuchar el susurro del viento atravesar su sala e infiltrarse en su recámara. Siendo acariciado más veces por la ternura de las brisa que de las manos ajenas de cada mujer que lo habían rechazado en más de una ocasión, sin siquiera haber hecho nada aún. A veces lo reconocía, en su mente, la soledad era una tortura peor que la muerte. Aunque en el fondo deseaba estar lleno de vida por fuera aspiraba la de aquellos con los que se había topado e investigado.

—Natsu: (Malditos) —en un día común y corriente como lo es siempre, maldijo a todos aquellos con una vida 'perfecta'— (Los odio como no tienen idea. Claro, solo por ser guapos creen que solo ellos tienen derecho de tener las mejores mujeres y follárselas con sus gigantescos penes hasta dejar con hambre al pobre Conde Drácula) —su podrido corazón, aplastado, no pensaba nada más que en eso repetidas veces— (Y lo peor de todo esto, es que hasta la mujeres conformistas se vuelven locas por estos, se las follan y al fin todavía se preguntan si él regresará por ellas)

En retrospectiva. ¿A qué se debía este escueto panorama tan deplorable?

Además de la inesperada partida de los Heartfilias, el hecho de que pronto se marcharía la mejor chica que había encontrado en toda su maldita vida, que no hizo pero absolutamente nada para llamar su atención, o tan siquiera recibir uno, solo un beso de ese par de labios que jamás, según dicen, han sido tocados. No, este chico moribundo, rechazado, estaba demasiado afligido, demacrado y con el corazón hecho trizas por la única y simple razón de que podría ser la última vez que la viera. Lo más cercano a la chica de sus sueños, que ahora atravesaba la puerta de su entrada para no volver quizá jamás, con su madre detrás de ella y más atrás su padre cargando en brazos a sus hermana pequeña, adormilada.

Un viento fresco amenazante, batiendo las delicadas ramas de los árboles, azotó en el lado de la acera en que se hallaba la casa de los Dragneel. Esto ocasionó que las largas cabelleras rubias y los faldones de los hermosos vestidos, tanto de madre e hija, se levantaran por las embestidas de los embravecidos toros invisibles. Esto hizo que ambas ocuparan la mano izquierda en sus faldones, sosteniéndolas, y con la derecha sus hermosos y dorados cabellos, siendo arrastrados por la torrente de aire más brava que reside en las profundidades de ese bosques templado de coníferas.

El señor Heartfilia llevó entre su brazos a la menor de sus hijas, hasta su camioneta (está se durmió sobre el pecho de su padre mientras disfrutaban de las luchas). donde la recostaría en la parte trasera de su vehículo familiar. Abriría las ventanas para que entrase el fresco y disipara el residuo cálido que dejó el Sol a su paso. Luego pasaría a rodear la camioneta e ir al asiento del conductor, no sin antes echar un ojo a su hija dormida cerciorándose de que esta estuviese bien allí atrás. Entonces subió a la camioneta y se quedó ahí en su asiento, con ambas manos firme al volante, esperando pacientemente a su esposa e hija. Vio a través de la ventana abierta del asiento del acompañante a su esposa, desde el caminito de piedra, despidiéndose de Natsuko Dragneel, al pie de su entrada, también despidiéndose de las dos. Desde donde él las veía, solo podía observarlas como si fuesen un par de sombras. La luz exterior de la casa fulminaba su vista. Solo podía apreciar dos siluetas. Una sosteniendo su largo y exuberante vestido, y su cabello ondulante, presa de una corriente de pleno invierno. La otra en cambio solo sostenía su también exuberante vestido y agitaba la mano libre de lado a lado, despidiéndose.

Con el paso del tiempo, casi vente minutos después, contuvo esas ganas, no de tocar, si no de golpear el claxon de su camioneta con su puño y llamarlas para que se dieran prisa, porque se hacía tarde. Podía sentir el fresco de una larga noche en los bosques, una larga noche fresca para aprovechar llegando a casa, echarse a la cama, dormir sin camisa y sin ventilador. Mas no lo hizo, permaneció en su asiento inmóvil, así su deseo de llegar antes y levantarse temprano (tiempo suficiente para prepararse al día siguiente para un largo día), fuese mucho, con las manos lentamente aflojando y resbalándose por el falso cuero del volante, acercándose cada vez más al centro. Lo hubiera hecho, sus manos ya estaban prácticamente en el claxon. Pero hubo un motivo incierto por la cual no lo hizo. Quizá por el remordimiento, o la culpa, o aquella luz que hizo cegar su vista un momento, apareciendo repentinamente por el espejo retrovisor, acompañado del sonido de un motor. Se trataba obviamente de los faros de un auto. Y de uno muy pequeño a juzgar por la poca fuente de luz que reflejaba. Se había apeado justo atrás de él.

Pensó en la posibilidad de que se tratara de aquel sujeto. Pronto sus sospechas serían aclaradas cuando el conductor bajara, pero no lo hizo, sino que de la puerta de la parte derecha de atrás, bajó una pequeña criatura. Se trataba de una niña, no tan grande que su pequeña Michelle como podía observar bien. Una niña de cabello azul, con coletas y vestido multicolor, y del mismo rostro que su madre la pelirosa. Ya la había visto antes, en una foto en un marco colgado en la pequeña sala de estar de los Dragneel. Solo que ahí estaba más pequeña, no pasaba más de los seis años, pero permanecía exactamente igual que en la foto, pero ahora más grande y más alta. En los brazos cargaba a un pequeño perro que alguna vez debió ser blanco, pero era más café, amarillo y gris, ¡un perro multicolor!

El canino tenía ojos como los que pone un niño cuando sabe que obró mal y sabe lo que le espera al llegar a casa. En este caso sentía más que solo miedo o temor. A juzgar por el pelo revuelto que llevaba y abultaba como una diminuta oveja, sabía que el perro era objeto de abrazos, besos, cariños y travesuras de esas pequeñas manos, intrépidas, de la niña peliazul y sintió pena por el perro, porque temblaba, aunque no hiciera tanto frío. La niña bajó el perro al piso y este comenzó a dar de brincos y a zarandearse por ahí y por acá, sin rodeos. Vio que tenía un collar azul, y una correa del mismo color. Un extremo se aferraba a los dos anillos del collar y el otro lo tenía fuertemente sujetado la niña alrededor de su mano derecha. En la otra mano sostenía a la altura de su boca, sorbiendo con una pajilla, un cartón de jugo de manzana. La niña estaba linda bebiendo su jugo acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa, cuyos hoyuelos hacían acto de presencia en cada comisura. Era coqueta, pero para él la única niña hermosa era su pequeña hija con la que compartía el mismo color de cabello rubio—castaño.

La niña comenzó a avanzar hacia su casa. El perro, a la fuerza, iba atrás de ella a veces retrocediendo y otras pasando a su dueña. Atravesó la puerta de la reja enfrente de su patio, que estaba abierta y en el camino se topó con dos desconocidas. Por supuesto, a Jude se le había olvidado por qué estaba en el asiento de su auto esperando. El rostro de su mujer se volvió hacia su dirección. No directamente hacia él, sino que puso su atención a la niña con el perro peludo, que recién estaba entrando al patio y cruzando el caminito de piedras, y pudo ver la cara de su esposa ensimismada, deslumbrando una radiante sonrisa, como la que ella había usado para enamorarlo y hasta podría decirse que engatusarlo. Vio en la cara afable de su mujer lo que no quería ver. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios le temblaban y sus ojos expectantes como grandes platos no dejaban de admirar a la adorable pequeña peliazul de coletas y vestido multicolor, que ahora mismo inclinaba la cabeza inocentemente extrañada. Cómo no iba a estarlo si dos mujeres extrañas permanecía de pie afuera de su casa. Entonces, en un movimiento instintivamente rápido y zagas, Layla hizo lo que Jude tanto temía. Tiró de la niña hacia ella y la engatusó, tal y como ella hizo con él para enamorarlo, en un extremado fuerte abrazo que hizo a la niña asfixiar, dar patadas, agitar las manos —hasta incluso liberó al perro de su correa, que se echó corriendo hasta adentro de la casa, pasando a un lado de la señor Dragneel— y emitir una serie de grititos ahogados en un intento de escaparse. Desgraciadamente, esto no sirvió de mucho y solo hizo que Jude sintiera ahora lastima de la pequeña, pero bien por el perro, enhorabuena. Layla no se quedó sin hacer nada. Zarandeaba a la niña en el aire, abrazándola fuertemente en su pecho profiriendo una serie de grititos satisfactorios e infantiles. Era como ver a una niña abrazando a un cachorrito y diciendo 'kyaaaa' o 'awwwww', exactamente lo mismo. Solo que aquí la niña era la rubia y el perro, pues la pobre pequeña peliazul.

Era realmente una pena. Layla solía hacer lo mismo con los niños, pequeños mayormente. Es algo así como un instinto materno que desea hacer de todos los niños del mundo que vea sus hijos. No importaba de qué edad sea, para ella un niño es aquel que sea más joven que ella. Se llamaba así misma mamá saltamontes y era ese motivo estrictamente su deficiencia. Aunque en realidad no se tratase de un serio problema a veces solía serlo al meter en serios problemas a las personas. Un caso es como la que se llevaba a cabo ahora mismo en el patio de los Dragneel. Seguramente la pobre niña estaría pasando un mal rato y esta vez no estaba él al lado de su mujer para poder ayudar a la peliazul de su secuestradora la rubia.

—Jude: (Lo siento mucho) —intentó excusarse como pudo, mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta observando impotente desde su asiento. Aunque supiera en el fondo eso no ayudaría mucho.

Estaba Lucy, cierto, pero solo digamos que... ahora palmeaba y acariciaba la cabeza, totalmente sumergida en los pechos de Layla, de la niña como si fuese un perrito, repitiendo una y otra vez en coro con su madre 'que linda niña', 'como quisiera comérmela' y cosas por el estilo. 'De tal madre tal hija', pensó Jude.

Suspiró, indignado. Luego, dio un brinco de sobresalto en su asiento cuando escuchó que alguien le habló con una voz ronca, casi inhumana, desde fuera de la ventana de su camioneta, lo que casi provocó que se apoyara encima del freno del vehículo, y desviar su atención —de la escena en que la pequeña niña peliazul era torturada por abrazos y apretones de mejillas hasta la muerte por dos rubias— del patio a la cara burlona de su antiguo amigo de la juventud, a través de su ventana. Igneel Dragneel.

Estaba flaco, más de lo que Jude podía recordar. Tenía aspecto demacrado. Se había encorvado un poco, tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y su sonrisa ya no era exactamente la misma afilada y segura de sí mismo como cuando iban a la escuela. Se había vuelto más débil —en apariencia— y estaba convencido él mismo que su condición también. Bueno, con el tiempo uno va perdiendo poco a poca fuerzas. Nadie puede debatírselo. A eso se le llama envejecer y con el tiempo uno llegará hasta tal punto en el que no pueda ni defecar sin la ayuda de alguien más joven. Por la cabeza de Jude pasó la idea de si estaría enfermo de gravedad. Pero esa idea se desvaneció cuando el susto se le pasó y le espetó con vivaz voz.

—Jude: "Serás hijo de puta, ¡casi haces que quite el freno de mano y choque con tu auto!" —una vena resaltaba en su sien.

—Igneel: "Jajajaja, calmado, hombre, no pasa nada, la carcacha aún está para soportar hasta un huracán si es posible" —quizá pareciera más viejo y corroído, pero para Jude todavía le parecía ser el mismo mezquino y bufón de Igneel de la vieja escuela.

—Jude: "No me refiero a eso, idiota. Mi hija está ahí atrás" —apuntó a la parte de atrás de la camioneta con el pulgar—, "capaz pudo salir volando por el cristal y..." —paró, ni siquiera quiso imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado. Así que se calmó y tomó aire

—Igneel: "Hombre, lo siento, no pensé que te asustaría" —apoyó una mano escuálida en el ancho hombro de Jude y lo apretó, desconsoladamente. Se notaba su arrepentimiento en su rostro y cambio de tono de voz, débil. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Jude: "Está bien, no hay problema, no pasó nada" —su cuerpo, encorvado, subía y bajaba en lentos espasmo con la cabeza apoyada y las manos aferradas al volante, como recuperándose de un gran susto. Igneel notó en ese aire frío, de la noche que pronto se volvería helado, la voz de Jude al borde del llanto. Pero este no soltó ni una sola lágrima esa noche.

—Igneel: "Es muy bonita" –dijo, viendo a través de esa venta en el interior oscuro de la camioneta, visualizando apenas el cuerpo regocijado de la pequeña—. "Pero mi Wendy es mucho más hermosa, y más viéndola comer una paleta helada en verano, con las mejillas sonrojadas, je, je, je"

Rió triunfal. Como todo un padre demasiado orgulloso por la divina belleza de su mujer o hija, podría presumir. Pero lo hacía más para animar a su viejo colega. Él suponía, que si no ha cambiado mucho al respecto, sería igual de presumido y pretencioso que él.

—Jude: "Ni siquiera la has visto bien como para juzgar quién de las dos es la más hermosa" —lo logró. Casi veinte años y continuaba siendo él mismo Jude de la secundaria—. "Primero deberías ver como correr en un campo de flores, en su vestido amarillo, con su cabello ondeando en el aire por la brisa cálida del verano y después dime quién gana, je."

—Igneel: "Espero tener el honor algún día, je, je"

—Jude: "Y yo la de comer una paleta helada con ustedes, je, je"

—Igneel: "Ya estás, hombre"

Y entonces, ambos hombres, viejos amigos, como si nunca se hubieran separado y ahora vueltos a unir por esa letanía, comenzaron a reír. Sin importar el espacio del que fueron separados por el tiempo. Dos hombres que sabían a la perfección de lo que realmente consisten una vieja pero inquebrantable amistad corroída. Dos perros viejos riendo como si no supieran nada más que hacer que solo eso, presumiendo la belleza de sus hijas como compitiendo por quién de sus mujeres es la mejor en la cama.

—Igneel: "Seguramente Metalicana y la vieja Porlyusica estarían felices de saber que estás muy bien" —sonrió, sin mostrar su deslumbrante dentadura como lo hacía usualmente. Eso extrañó a Jude, pero le extrañó algo más aún. Algo que dijo él.

—Jude: "¿La vieja Porlyusica?" —hizo un ademán de confusión en el momento en que levantaba una ceja.

—Igneel: "Larga historia, larga historia" —agitó la mano derecha en un movimiento de reproche y se apoyó en la ventana para acercarse más a Jude, que se alejó un poco por su cercanía volviendo su atención a su mujer e hija—. "Solo te voy a decir una cosa, cuando veas que tú mujer se ponga extraña lo mejor será que averigües qué pasa o se hará demasiado tarde."

Jude, incómodo por la cercanía de Igneel, volvió la mirada, después de ver que su esposa seguía presionando la pequeña cabeza de la niña en su pecho con ambos brazos —aunque fuese un vistazo rápido le pareció que la cara de la niña se había puesto algo morado o puede que simplemente lo haya imaginado. Aunque sí, los pechos de Layla eran grandes, pero no tantos como para asfixiar a una persona— y preguntó.

—Jude: "¿Pero de qué diablos hablas? ¿Tan viejo te has puesto ya?" —esta vez aquella sonrisa sí apareció en la cara del pelirosa—. "Olvídalo, ¿no crees que ella corra peligro si esto continua así?"

Jude señaló a wendy, a su esposa y a su hija, con su pulgar, como un auto stop. Igneel subió la cabeza y al darse cuenta que no alcanzaba a ver por encima de la camioneta la bajó de nuevo y observó a su hija, a través de la camioneta, siendo exprimida casi al borde del desmayo en el pecho de la rubia. Cuando el pelirosa vio detenidamente a la Heartfilia mayor algo subió no solo en su cabeza, también en su entrepierna, y silbó lujuriosamente, como ese lobo de las caricaturas antiguas.

—Igneel: "Pero que belleza, ¿en dónde la buscaste?"

—Jude: "Eso qué te importa, ¿qué hay de tu hija?"

—Igneel: "Ella estará bien, las vecinas chismosas de la casa de enfrente son mucho peores cuando vienen y tironean de sus cachetes hasta dejarlas rojas como un par de manzanas. Está acostumbrada."

—Jude: "Acostumbrada o no terminará por desmayarse"

—Igneel: "Ya lo creo, je, je, je" —su risa era todo menos divertida, algo que hizo hervir en celos al castaño y carraspear con tono grave y acusador—. "Tú tranquilo, mira, la han liberado."

Jude e Igneel miraron por la ventana abierta del acompañante y en efecto vieron que la peliazul por fin estaba libre, corriendo despavoridamente hacia su casa, buscando a tientas a su madre entre sollozos y ocultándose detrás de sus piernas. Natsuko, al ver que su hija estaba al borde del llanto, se acuclilló a su lado y comenzó a acariciarla del cabello, abrazarla y a consolarla.

—Natsuko: "Wendy, saluda, ellas son unas amigas que han venido desde muy lejos a visitarnos. No llores mi amor, no te van hacer nada."

Pero era demasiado tarde, sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas, respirando desesperadamente por la boca y exhalando silbidos entre cortados. Natsuko se volvió a Layla y Lucy, y les dedicó una sonrisa.

—Natsuko: "Lo siento, suele ser muy sensible y penosa muchas veces con los desconocidos es normal"

—Layla: "Es tan linda que quisiera que fuese mi hija, para llevarla a donde quiera y darle lo que ella desea. ¿No, Lucy?" —colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas, mientras miraba a la solloza Wendy con ojos enternecidos.

—Lucy: "Sí. Me encantaría tener una hermanita igual de linda que la pequeña Wendy, awww..."

—Natsuko: "¿Lo ves, Wendy? Ellas solo quieren ser tus amigas"

La pequeña asomó su cara por encima del hombro derecho de su madre y observó a las dos rubias que por poco y le quitaban la vida con tantos abrazos. Vio cómo ambas le sonreían. Desde su punto de vista, y la de su madre, parecía ahora personas normales y hasta "lindas". Dejó de llorar. Entonces por fin sonrió y esto hizo que ambas rubias dejaran escapar un "awwww", y sonrojó a la peliazul.

—Layla: "Es oficial, me la llevaré" —le dijo a su hija en modo conspirativo y a la niña, al escucharlo fuerte y claro, se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Natsuko solo rió divertida, volviéndose hacia ellas de nuevo.

—Natsuko: "Ay, Layla, no has cambiado nada"

—Layla: "Claro que sí, ahora tengo dos hijas" —repondió algo ofendida, con dos dedos levantados a la altura de su pecho, que luego se convirtió en uno—. "Y tengo una hija con la misma edad que tú para que juegues con ella, wendy"

Miró a la criatura con ojos enternecidos. Quién sabe cómo, pero Wendy se fijó en eso dubitativamente sopesándolo y se dio cuenta de una cosa particular en la cara de Layla que nunca antes había visto en un adulto. El gesto de Layla era afable. Las comisuras de los labios carnosos, resaltados en un pintalabios color cobre, formaban remolinillos, así es, remolinillos y una extraña M alargada como labio superior. Eso incluía a sus ojos, algo grandes y sinceros. Las mejillas abochornadas hasta quedar en un tono rojo tenue. Eso le recordó a la pequeña peliazul la cara de un payaso divertido que vio en un circo cuando era pequeña, aunque la cara de Layla no estuviera pintada, y rió para sí misma.

—Layla: "Pero está dormida ahora y mañana tenemos trabajo qué hacer así que no se podrán conocer bien hasta el lunes" —el tono en que lo dijo fue lo más parecido a un puchero.

—Natsuko: "¿Por qué hasta el lunes?"

—Layla: "Porque mañana Jude tiene trabajo qué hacer y nosotros como familia tenemos que estar con él, je, je, je"

—Natsuko: "¿En serio?"

—Layla: "En realidad no, lo que pasa es que no nos gusta dejar a las chicas solas en casa, y cuando digo que no nos gusta me refiero a que Jude no le gusta dejarlas solas. Yo de por sí siempre lo acompaño. Una mujer siempre tiene que saber dónde está su esposo o podría estar con otra persona, je, je, je. En fin, no le gusta dejarlas solas a las dos, ya sabes, dos chicas tanto tiempo a solas en una casa, uno nunca sabe lo que podría pasar. Incluso suele convencerme con muchos inventos suyos que termino creyendo a la larga"

Natsuko hizo el intento de comprender a lo que ella se refería. Aunque en su cabeza captaba esa idea no podía imaginárselo. Cierto, en tiempo adversos como aquellos era mejor estar precavido y tener un plan muy astuto. Ella nunca les había despojado el privilegio de salir a sus hijos, para Wendy quizá por ser la más joven, pero lo que respecta a Gajeel y Natsu podían salir donde mejor se les dé la gana. Siempre y cuando avisaran a dónde vayan. Pero cuando salían les importaba poco si uno de los dos quisiera quedarse en casa, solo o solos, no le daban demasiada importancia sabiendo lo grandes que ya eran. 'Ya no son unos niños' así les decía. Aunque a veces ella trataba con todas fuerzas sacar a Natsu de esa máquina infernal con conexión a Internet.

—Layla: "Como la vez que me contó cómo dos hombres entraron a la fuerza a una casa para robar y terminó con una niña... Bueno, ya te imaginarás"

Pero no se lo quiso imaginar. Por ese motivo era que siempre dejaba a Wendy con uno de los cuatro. Si iba a comprar se llevaría a Gajeel o a Natsu detrás, como a un guardaespaldas. Y siempre debería de tomar de la mano a alguien cuando anduvieran en la calle. Seguramente Layla, Jude y Lucy harían lo mismo con Michelle. Pero había una razón comprensible, anticuado, y era porque Lucy era una chica, de solo diesisiete años, cuidando a Michelle, una niña de ocho, sola. ¿Qué es lo ella haría si alguien se metiera a la casa para robar o hacer algo más con las pobres chicas? Atacar sería la respuesta más obvia. Pero, ¿y si no fuese así? ¿Y sí Lucy en vez de atacar no supiera nada qué hacer nada más que temblar y llorar y suplicar que no le hicieran daño a su hermana menor? Eso hizo que un escalofrío subiera por su espina dorsal hasta su cabeza. Dios no quisiera que eso ocurriera a dos chicas tan lindas que no tienen culpa de nada más que vivir plenamente en armonía con dos padres que las amaban y se los demostraban. Una cosa es que uno o dos chicos se quedaran solos, más porque no tenían a nadie a quién cuidar, Wendy se quedaba siempre con todos y no con uno, era lo bueno de ser la única niña en la familia. Sabrían defenderse. Lucy en cambio cargaba con la responsabilidad de Michelle de cuidarla todo el tiempo cuando sus padres no estuvieran. Sus hijos eran tres, los de Layla dos. Y desde lejos, Lucy no parecía fuerte del todo, en apariencia era más como una copia más joven de su vieja amiga que fue criada de la forma tradicional por una familia hogareña y libre de prejuicios. Y sí ella era tal como habían dicho no cabía ninguna duda de que fuese probable que no supiera qué hacer en una situación como esa. Y más siendo una chica bastante hermosa.

Pensó, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

—Natsuko: "¿Y por qué no la traes aquí, para que se queden mientras ustedes están fuera? Así no tendrían que ir y aburrirse. Esperarían aquí sanas y salvas mientras las vigilo. Cuando terminen solo viene a buscarlas y ya está. No habrían que dejarlas solas. Yo las cuidaré" —le brindó a ambas rubias una de sus mejores sonrisas para que les mostrara que era totalmente en serio. Fue Layla la única que la captó, pero a Lucy más le pareció un poco desconsiderado.

—Layla: "Esa es una brillante, así Wendy y Michelle podrían conocerse y jugar toda la tarde" —observó a Natsuko, luego pasó su atención a Wendy oculta a un costado de su madre, le obsequió una radiante sonrisa y se volvió a su hija—. "¿No te parece una gran idea, amor?"

—Lucy: "Muchas gracias, señora Dragneel, pero no queremos ser una molestia" —dictaminó negando con la cabeza. Ahora se abrazaba así misma cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho y acariciándose los codos. Hacía frío.

El clima ahí afuera había cambiado en todo el rato que estuvieron afuera despidiéndose. Ahora hacía más frío que solo fresco. Viento muy poco, ya no habría que molestarse en sostener su vestido y sus cabellos vacilantes.

—Natsuko: "No es ninguna molestia, amor. No me importaría que se queden en la casa mientras las niñas juegan y tú terminas de ver las fotos o hablar un rato. Además, podrían aburrirse y tendrías que cuidar de la niña mientras están fuera. Aquí en la casa no hay problema, pueden jugar en el patio mientras hablamos en la cocina. ¿No, Wendy?" —la niña asintió tímidamente.

—Lucy: "¿Está segura, señora Dragneel?"

—Natsuko: "Sí, amor, ya verás que aquí no se aburrirán y ni cuenta se darán cuando vengan por ustedes, que hasta querrán quedarse más tiempo, je, je, je"

—Lucy: "Bueno, si a usted le parece bien a mí me suena estupendo, ji, ji, ji" —se llevó una mano tímida a la cara para cubrirse los labios.

—Layla: "¡Perfecto! Mañana en la mañana, como por las nueve después de desayunar, vendré para dejarlas y puede que volvamos casi por la noche, como a las seis o siente aproximadamente, creo que eso no será ningún inconveniente, ¿cierto?"

—Natsuko: "Tú tranquila, por mi tráelas a las cinco y yo estaré esperando en la puerta por ellas. Hasta cargarlas si es necesario"

—Lucy: "No hace falta, Seño..."

—Layla: "¡Excelente! Nos vemos mañana, que ya se nos ha hecho muy tarde y Jude tiene que levantarse temprano. Y con este clima frío es capaz de no levantarse en la mañana. Nos vemos, Natsuko, que pases una bonita noche" —se acercó a la pelirosa, la besó en la mejilla y después se inclinó lo suficiente para atrapar a Wendy con sus traviesas manos para besarla en todas partes.

Lucy también hizo lo mismo, besó a Natsuko, esta la devolvió el beso y por último besó en la mejilla a Wendy. Entonces madre e hija cruzaron el patio a través del camino, pasaron la valla de piedra, y subieron a la camioneta despidiéndose de los dragneel con las manos desde adentro del vehículo. Igneel subió a la acera y también se despidió, cruzó su patio y se acercó para besar en los labios a su esposa. Se agazapó, atrapó a su hija a un lado de su madre y la cargó con ambos brazos para besarla. Hasta que por fin vieron desaparecer la camioneta blanca de los Heartfilia entre la niebla que dentro de poco se volvería más densa. Entraron a la casa listos para cenar, aunque no lo hicieron hasta pasado las nueve de la noche cuando llegó Gajeel, y los tres se toparon con el hijo y hermano mayor, vagando por la sala, moribundo, recién saliendo de su recámara.

—Natsuko: "¿Qué haces, Natsu?" —preguntó sospechosamente.

—Natsu: "N—nada, creí que ya se habían ido hace rato y ya hasta estaba lista la comida" —su voz sonaba poco convincente.

—Igneel: "Nada, nada, solo quería ver otra vez a Lucy antes de que se vaya. Sabes escogerla muy bien, Natsu. Te felicito" —guiñó un ojo, divertido.

—Natus: "N—nada que ver" —sus mejillas se coloraron.

—Igneel: "Naaaa, a mí no me engañas, hijo, te ha gustado. Ese es mi hijo, ve y pelea por ella, ¿verdad, amor?" —se dirigió a su esposa que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

—Natsuko: "Es una chica muy hermosa, la verdad. Algo tímida, pero es linda"

—Natsu: "Sí, la vi" (más de una vez)

—Igneel: "¿Ya ves, amor? Lo acaba de admitir. Wendy, canta conmigo, Natsu y Lucy sentados en un árbol..."

—Wendy: "... Besándose, je, je, je" —terminó la pequeña mientras dejaba escapar una risa fresca y llena de juventud.

—Natsu: "N—no es cierto"

Su padre se le acercó y posó una mano flacucha en su hombro izquierdo.

—Igneel: "No te pongas nervioso, hijo. Si te gusta una chica solo acércate y háblale. A mí siempre me funciona. ¿O no, amor? —el hombre se alejó de su hijo y se acercó a su esposa para besarla en la mejilla.

—Natsuko: "Je, je, je, así es" —fue una risa traviesa.

—Igneel: "¿Ya ves, hijo? Solo es cuestión de acercarte y hablarle, eso es todo"

—Natsu: (Que más quisiera que eso fuese todo) "Ya mejor me voy a dormir si solo me piensan molestar"

—Igneel: "Nada, solo quieres levantarte temprano para ver a Lucy"

—Natsu: "¿Ah?"

—Natsuko: "Lucy y Michelle pasarán mañana todo el día aquí" —añadió.

—Natsu: "¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"

—Natsuko: "Porque mañana sus padres tienen que hacer algo importante y ellas se aburrirían de andar de aquí para allá. Así que las invité a pasar el día con nosotros"

—Igneel: "Bien por ti, podrás volver a ver a Lucy, je, je, je"

—Natsu: "Ya les dije que no me importa" —ahora temblaba, aunque adentro no hiciera tanto frío como afuera—. "Tampoco es tan bonita" (Falso, es hermosa)

—Natsuko: "Lástima, no paraba de echarte los ojos de encima"

—Natsu: "¿E—en serio?" —Sus ojos brillaron en un instante, desesperados y llenos de esperanza.

—Igneel: "Te pillé, ja, ja, ja" —apuntó con un dedo escuálido al rostro de su hijo y rió divertido. Su hija le acompañaba con una canción de boda.

—Natsu: "Bah, me largo a mi cama. A ver si así se calman y dejan de estar fastidiando"

Dio media vuelva sobre sus talones y se metió a su habitación. Con los ojos casi borrosos. Aunque no lo pareciera en su interior estaba tan feliz como triste. Quizá si su familia no supiera más sobre él, como es realmente, comprenderían que a lo mejor, la forma en que jugaron con él, era una burla o así es como lo tomaba Natsu. Es doloroso cuando otras personas se burlan de ti sin pensar en tus sentimientos, y es más doloroso aun cuando tu propia familia se burla de ti, de tu persona, cuando no te conocen demasiado. Lo cual lo entristecía.

Por otro lado, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente cuando escuchó que ella, Lucy, vendría a pasar mañana todo el día en su casa. Lo suficiente para verla, admirarlas, oler esa hermosa fragancia de frutas que usaba. A lo mejor tocarla, sentirla y hasta abrazarla. Y por fin recibir un beso suyo, aunque sea solo de amigos en la mejilla, estaba al borde de aceptar gustosamente lo que el destino le preparase. Si un beso, una risa o lo que sea de parte de ella. De preferencia que fuese uno o dos besos. Y que se equivocara y lo besara en los labios, sería entonces ese su primer y a lo mejor único beso.

No durmió, no cuando escapó. Antes fue a comer, se dió un baño y se echó a la cama, pero o durmió porque tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Sobre todo Lucy. Con la que había cruzado y formulado varias conversaciones, rutas y hasta vidas. Una por ejemplo, donde eran novios, otro en donde se volvían esposos. Otra donde tenían muchos hijos. Y por supuesto, una cuando llegaran a ser viejos y felizmente casados, con más de cien años cumplidos los dos, con más de diez nietos que amar. Hasta que finalmente cayó dormido por ahí de las tres de la madrugada, en posición fetal y con una sonrisa en la cara.


End file.
